


【黑泽安达】我可以去你家吗

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 个人私心，在剧集的第七集结尾后发生的事。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	【黑泽安达】我可以去你家吗

**Author's Note:**

> 清水。
> 
> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 以下是正文。

“你的意思是……我可以去你家吗？”黑泽步步靠近，挑了挑眉，好整以暇地望着安达。  
“不要挑眉啊，不要这样看着我。”安达心想。  
“这下就更没有拒绝的借口了。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

安达甚至没有印象，自己是怎么走进地铁站的。纷乱的思绪在脑中缠成一团，打了个死结。  
“说，说起来，也算是我主动提起的。好不容易鼓起勇气表白了，怎么反倒更紧张了。黑泽虽说以前就来过家里，可现在不一样吧。接下来要怎么办，我我我我到底在干什么啊！”  
一手拉着地铁的吊环，安达的另一只手，把双肩包的带子扭成了一根无辜的麻花。

黑泽站在一旁，默不作声地观察安达的小动作。一路上都按捺不住的嘴角，翘的更高了一点。  
太开心了，实在是太开心了，甚至有些不真实。本以为剖白心意以后，就到此为止了。已经下定决心要退回安全距离，以普通同事的关系和安达相处，不再给善良的他带来困扰。甚至也想好了，如果自己做不到，那么就辞职离开吧。最好从此不相见，如此便可不相思。  
没想到24小时都还没过，安达从天而降，救出了这颗刚刚被自己宣判无期徒刑的心。  
安达说，他喜欢我。  
我要把世界上最美好的东西，全部找来，统统送给他才行。

最美好的东西，送给……我吗？  
安达轻轻地，抽回虚搭在黑泽背后的手。纠结的眉头舒展开来。  
没关系的吧。那么耀眼的黑泽，这样温柔地喜欢着自己。  
还有什么是不可以的呢。

“到站了，我们回家吧。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

三十分钟后。  
发梢还有点湿漉漉的安达，鲣鱼干一样直挺挺地躺在床上，用可以订穿公司报表的力度捏着被角。全然忘了自己刚刚在地铁上风轻云淡的感想。

外间传来哗啦啦的水声。  
“原来浴室的隔音这么差吗，之前没有注意到啊……”安达的思绪，在一通激烈的挣扎中，稍稍飘远了一下。  
“不对，现在不是考虑隔音的时候！接下来到底怎么办，虽然说了喜欢，可是这样有点太快了吧？到了这个地步还推开黑泽的话，他一定会伤心。要不，还是装睡吧！可是黑泽如果发现我装睡，会不会更暗自神伤？诶！？”  
天人交战的安达，没注意到水声是什么时候停下的。黑泽站在房间的门口，橘黄色的夜灯光线柔和，映着他的眉眼，仿佛有温暖的光。  
这么耀眼，真是太犯规了啊。安达脑袋里的小战场忽然被人喊了卡，只愣愣地转着这一个念头。  
“嗯，用了你的毛巾，没关系吧。”  
“没关系！请随便用！”安达像突然被点名的中学生，忽的一下坐起身来回答问题。

黑泽轻笑了一下，回手拉上了房门。  
“请，随便用？”低沉的嗓音靠近床头，安达忍不住向后缩了缩。  
“现在还要和我说敬语吗？”黑泽在安达身前坐下，凑近凝视他的双眼，笑着问道。

如果天使头上有光环，安达的环形灯此时大概是啪的一下，短路熄灭了。  
别说是敬语，他连话都不太记得怎么说了。  
面对炙热的眼神，安达下意识想要看向别处。可是又好像被目光深处的什么吸引，就这样一动不动地回望着。

黑泽笑意满盈的眼角，慢慢深沉了下来。  
他伸出手，抚上眼前人的脸庞。  
这一次，安达没有再躲，他的手也不再迟疑。

触碰的刹那，安达像是听到了一声，满足的喟叹。  
像是漂泊的孤舟终于靠岸，沙漠中的旅人终于抵达绿洲。

黑泽的另一只手抵上安达肩后，温柔又坚定，把安达越揽越近。  
“太幸福了。我真的可以吗。”安达听着这样一句轻轻的心声，也闭上了双眼。

……原来是这样的感觉吗。  
像是和煦的风吹过，细小的涟漪扩散开来。一圈一圈，晕染了整个水面。万籁俱寂，漫天星河也悄然屏息。全世界好像只剩下一个点，好让两个相爱的人心意相连。

安达睁开眼睛，眼里有一点茫然和自己也没察觉到的不舍。  
“感觉怎么样，是安达的初吻哦。”黑泽的眼睛亮极了，像个等待夸奖的大型犬科动物。  
“我……我，这种问题叫我怎么回答啊！”安达的脸腾地烧了起来。  
“没想好吗，那我们再试一次。”不等安达反应，黑泽已经欺身上前。

涟漪成了巨浪，裹挟着不再掩饰的心意。海潮涨落，卷的安达晕头转向。反应过来的时候，已经被黑泽压着躺回枕上了。  
于是安达再次僵成了一根鲣鱼干。

黑泽撑起胳膊，居高临下的俯视安达，像狼犬审视着猎物。  
眼神闪躲，脸颊通红，简直是只慌乱的小白兔。嘴角有一点可疑的水痕，头发散乱带着潮气，睡衣的前两颗扣子开着，胸口剧烈起伏，再往下……  
这太犯规了。我要把安达藏起来，再也不让别人看见。  
安达：……妈妈我害怕。  
感觉到身下的人棍微微抖了一下，黑泽目光骤缓。  
该死，我真是昏了头。一定吓到他了，我不该这么急的。  
轻轻在安达脸上啄了一下，黑泽翻了个身，躺在安达旁边。

一阵诡异的沉默，还是黑泽盯着天花板先开了口。  
“对不起，我……吓到你了吧。我太开心了，我……”  
“不会。”安达打断了他“你不用道歉的，我并不讨厌……不，我其实……我……我喜欢你的吻。”  
黑泽转过头来看向他。  
“我喜欢你，所以，没关系的，你对我不必小心翼翼，不用拘束你自己。”安达突突突地说完，心里甚至生出一丝小骄傲。鼓起勇气这种事，次数多了好像也没那么难嘛。

“……安达，”几个深呼吸后，黑泽开口，嗓音低哑，语气无奈。“你真的，知道你在说什么吗。”  
安达：……？我又说错什么了？

“睡吧。”黑泽伸手拍了拍安达凌乱的脑袋。“别胡思乱想了，晚安。”  
“他喜欢我。往后余生，我都想和他一同度过。还有什么可急的呢。”掌心触碰，安达听到了黑泽没有说出口的话。  
“嗯，睡吧。晚安。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER指路：https://bulanbulanka.lofter.com/  
> 要来找我玩吗。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Tôi có thể về nhà em sao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861765) by [Kogimofumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru)




End file.
